Vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, motorcycles, scooters, recreational and all terrain vehicles, farm equipment such as tractors, and construction equipment such as bulldozers and graders are of course important items in modern society, and they are made of a myriad of parts. Also important are stationary internal combustion engines such as those used to power generators. Many of these parts must have certain minimum physical properties such as stiffness and/or strength. Traditionally these types of parts have been made from metals such as steel, aluminum, zinc, and other metals, but in recent decades organic polymers have been increasingly used for such parts for a variety of reasons. Such polymeric parts are often lighter, and/or easier (cheaper) to fabricate especially in complicated shapes, and/or have better corrosion resistance. However such polymeric parts have not replaced metals in some application because the they are not stiff and/or strong enough, or have other property deficiencies compared to metal.
Thus vehicle manufacturers have been searching for ways to incorporate more polymeric materials into their vehicles for a variety of reasons, for example to save weight, lower costs, or provide more design freedom. Thus improved polymeric oil pans have been sought by vehicle manufacturers. It has now been found that metal plated organic polymeric oil pans have the properties desired.
Metal plated polymeric parts have been used in vehicles, especially for ornamental purposes. Chrome or nickel plating of visible parts, including polymeric parts, has long been done. In this use the polymer is coated with a thin layer of metal to produce a pleasing visual effect. The amount of metal used is generally the minimum required to produce the desired visual effect and be durable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,558 describes a gudgeon pin for an internal combustion engine which is metal plated polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,341 describes an aluminum plated plastic part for a clutch. Neither of these patents mentions oil pans.